


The Dominant One

by MissunyTheHomie



Series: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel-Smidge AU [3]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet, Humor, Romance, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissunyTheHomie/pseuds/MissunyTheHomie
Summary: Another episode of the Older!Marvelous Mrs. Maisel AU. It's 1966, and Midge and Susie are getting their apartment settled after being there for a few weeks. Somehow they get into a conversation of who the dominant partner is in the relationship.Prepare for unabashed nonsense, presented by yours truly.





	1. The Order

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Just You and Me in a Room was rather dry for what it was intended. I think I was uncomfortable at first, but after reading some examples of good naughty fics, I feel more confident with letting my disgusting imagination run wild. Maybe I'll get good at writing erotica. 
> 
> Enjoy...? I suppose??

"Hmm...No, a little more to the left," directed Midge.

Susie let out a huff and pushed the green sofa toward the left, as her girlfriend requested. She was hot and tired from having done this fifteen times. She wiped the light perspiration that was gathering on her forehead with a handkerchief. She looked at the brunette and waited for further instructions, hoping this new position was satisfying.

As she predicted, the comedienne shook her head and stated nonchalantly, "Nah, it looked better towards the right." The stout woman sighed and pushed the sofa back toward the right, praying that the torture would end. Now she knew how the Jews felt when the Egyptians forced them to build their pyramids. She'd do anything for the love of her life, but there were some things that were too much, such as pushing stupid furniture around.

Miriam's lips pursed as she focused on the couch, determining whether or not she liked that spot. "Well..." she began. Susie cut her off by shouting, "Oh for Christ's sake woman will you just pick a damn spot!" The younger woman sucked her cheeks in briefly before replying, "Ok, it's fine where it is." 

The manager sighed in relief and sat down, blotting her neck with the handkerchief. Her damn hot flashes were making the room hotter than it actually was. Midge took note of this and quickly dashed into the kitchen to fetch her partner a glass of cold water. She came back into the living room and handed her the drink as she sat next to her.

"Why are you so grouchy today," she asked. Susie took a drink and replied hotly, "Because you're making me push furniture around! I'm not your fucking handyman Miriam, I'm your girlfriend!" The former housewife put her hands up defensively and stated calmly, "I apologize, I figured you could handle it." Susie eyed her and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well," stated Midge, "I figured you could do it because you're the dominant one." Susie shook her head and retorted irritably, "What the hell are you talking about? Are you high or something?" Her girlfriend shook her head and replied enthusiastically, "No! Look, I was talking to a girl at the bar the last night, and she said that she and her girlfriend often switch roles in the bedroom. And, well, it got me thinking about us. I don't think we switch it up enough."

The prickly woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "You're crazy, we switch it up all the time." Midge raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really?" She focused her gaze on Susie's whiskey-colored eyes as she carefully moved her hand down to her trousers. She pressed her fingers into her inner thigh and massaged it through the fabric attentively, making the older woman gulp and shutter a little. She leaned forward and breathed softly into her ear, speaking in a low, sensual voice, "Seems like I'm usually the one who leads the mumbo."

Susie squeezed her eyes shut. Damn it, she was right. For a while now, Midge had taken command of their love-making, and Susie enjoyed it immensely. Midge too enjoyed it; she liked dominating Susie. However, she sometimes felt guilty for not letting her partner take hold of the reins as much. She wanted to give her a chance to plant her flag on Mount Olympus.

But Midge knew Susie too well; she knew she wasn't ready to admit that she wasn't the one in control. It was evident by her silence as the comic rubbed her inner thigh. Miriam carefully nipped her ear and slowly moved her hand further along her leg. "Who's the one who mounts," she asked. The manager breathed and replied simply, "You." The hand moved closer to Susie's zipper. Midge slowly tugged on it as she spoke again, "Who's the one who straddles?" The older woman whimpered and replied nervously, "You." 

The tension in Susie's lower body was building rapidly. She felt Miriam slip her fingers through the opening of the zipper and delicately touch her. Her breath hitched and her body froze momentarily, before melting into her lover's arms. Midge kissed her ear and whispered seductively, "And who's the one who stokes the fires?" Her partner moaned and rested her head on her shoulder, muttering, "You."

Midge smiled smugly. She was quite satisfied with herself as she had successfully proved her point. Susie growled and pushed herself closer to her girlfriend's touch as she admitted, "F-Fine...You win. But what are we gonna do about it?" The younger woman used her free hand to push the older one down on the couch. She leaned her face close to hers and replied coolly, "Simple, tomorrow night I want you to take charge. How does that sound? We can go out and make it romantic if you want." 

Susie nodded readily in agreement, moaning again and covering her eyes with her forearm. "Good," Midge commented. She started to remove her hand, but Susie caught her and demanded hoarsely, "Wait, finish what you started, missy."

The female comedian grinned and snuggled up closely to Susie, pressing her hand back into place. She watched her girlfriend squirm and writhe under her for a short while before diving in for a passionate kiss.


	2. The Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter. Susie's been tasked with a mission, and she's not willing to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will either be really hot or really weird for people. For me it's both, with a hint of mortification.

It started out as a great night. Candlelit dinner at Monty's, a walk along the Upper West side, rounds of champagne; it was brilliant and romantic.

It would've ended romantically had Susie not panicked. Throughout the whole date, she thought about taking the lead in the bedroom. She kept wondering what she was gonna do that could give Midge amazing pleasure, but the more she thought about it the more anxious she got. So finally, when the moment came, once she was on top of her, ready to make passionate love to her...she clammed up. The room was filled with awkward silence as Susie laid there, motionless. Midge fidgeted and cleared her throat a few times as she started to feel uncomfortable. The stout woman finally gave up and angrily retreated to the bathroom. She sat there on the floor with her shirt undone and her belt loose. She felt ashamed and embarrassed. It took Midge twenty minutes to coax the older woman out. She patiently told her that they didn't have to do it that night, and they'd have better luck next time. It didn't make Susie feel better, at all.

Morning came. Midge exited the bedroom yawning and entered the kitchen to retrieve coffee. She wore her silky blue nighty and had her hair all tussled about. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Susie sitting at the table, already dressed, reading the paper. She could tell the older woman was still in a bad mood, and it made her sigh. She sat down across from her and spoke softly, "Susie, can we talk?" 

"No," Susie said sharply.

"Susie," pleaded Midge.

"No Miriam, I don't want to talk about it," grunted Susie. She said in a lower voice," I'm...I'm embarrassed." She put her hand over her face and continued, "We've been together for seven years, and that's never happened before. I don't know what happened!"

"Well," started the brunette, "I think you focused too much on what you were gonna do, instead of letting yourself get into the mood." Her girlfriend pierced her eyes at her and responded curtly, "Well if you hadn't started this whole thing, then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

The comedienne sputtered and retorted, "Excuse me, are you blaming this on me now?"

"Yes, I am," Susie growled.

"Susie," Midge cried out indignantly.

The gruff manager stood up and walked out of the room. She went down the hall and grabbed her coat and hat. "Where are you going," Miriam demanded. The older woman hotly replied, "Out."

Miriam huffed and exclaimed, "Susie Myerson you get back here right now!"

"No," yelled out Susie as she slammed the door. The comedian plopped back down and groaned, rubbing her temples to ease the headache that had developed. This wasn't how she wanted her day to start. 

 

The older woman didn't come home around dinner time, and it worried Midge. It wasn't unusual for her girlfriend to be out of the apartment for a long time; she was often out doing things that concerned their business. However, she always made it home for dinner. Miriam hated eating alone, and the silence made her think about the night before. She felt bad; she got Susie worked up over something ridiculous. What did it matter of who was dominant and who wasn't? Stupid, it was all stupid.

Sometime after dinner, Miriam fell asleep on the sofa with the TV on. Susie opened the door and quietly closed it, then tip toed into the living room and looked around for Midge. She saw her lover on the couch and smiled. She carefully walked over to her and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. The younger woman stirred and slightly opened her eyes.

"Susie," Midge blinked.

"Hey gorgeous," Susie said sweetly, "I got ya something." She removed a rose from her breast pocket and held it in front of Midge. The comedian sat up gazed at her partner in surprise. She smiled and blushed as she accepted it, saying, "Aw Susie, thank you."

She reached down to the coffee table and stated, "I made you a little something, as an apology." She handed her girlfriend a little cake. It was a lovely one with pink frosting and a raspberry on top. Susie's eyes sparkled as she took the little gift, and then her cheeks turned red as she said softly, "Thanks babe. But why an apology?"

Miriam sighed and said, "Because I felt bad. You know you wouldn't have had any trouble last night if I hadn't opened my mouth about it. It's not fair to you Susie, I gave you anxiety over something silly."

The gruff woman finished munching on her cake and replied, "Well, I forgive ya for that. Though I admit I shouldn't have been so focused on it either," she shrugged, "like you said, I should've just relaxed and let the mood sink in."

Her partner grinned at her. Once Susie had finished eating, Miriam leaned in and kissed her without warning. The older woman blushed deeply and kissed back. Their lips parted as Midge whispered, "You know what we do whenever we have a fight, right?" Her manager grinned and said in a sultry voice, "Of course I do." With that, the couple began to passionately kiss each other. Midge let out a needy moan as Susie trailed her lips down her neck.

The manager halted her action and stood up. She shed her leather jacket off and threw it to the floor, then moved the coffee table out of the way. Her girlfriend watched with desire, anticipating what her lover was planning. Susie then came back over to Midge and got down on her knees, pulling her closer to kiss her again. Their tongues danced around in their mouths as they kissed hungrily. The manager's hands found their way under Midge's dress and removed the undergarment.

"Susie," Midge breathed. Her partner put a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back on the couch as she shushed her. Excitement built up in the woman's chest as she watched her spread her legs apart. Miriam covered her face as the sight was too arousing for her. She preferred feeling the sensation anyway. Susie glided her tongue along Midge's inner right thigh, before finding her way to the nether region that the legs covered. Midge let out a low moan when she felt Susie flick at her, and then she got louder when her partner licked the most sensitive area.

Very soon arousal and passion had escalated between the two. Midge cried out several times while Susie worked her magic. She sucked slowly and monotonously at her lover's sensitive spot while she inserted her fingers into her slick walls.

"Almost there...Oh God, almost...Gah," cried out Midge as she threw her head back. Her body twitched uncontrollably as her back arched. She let out a content sigh as she decompressed into the sofa. Susie gave her a few more cheeky licks before propping herself up on her elbows, resting on her lover's legs. Midge weakly looked down at her and took her chin and gave it a gentle itch. 

"You're an animal," she teased affectionally. Susie shrugged and replied, "Well, I am the dominant one, ain't I?" Her girlfriend eyed her and responded coyly, "Oh, we'll see about that."

Miriam shoved Susie down onto the middle of the floor. She trailed kisses from her lips all the way down to her pants. Susie's grin grew wide as she covered her head with her forearms, snickering as Midge unzipped her pants.

 

Turned out that the battle for dominance would continue.

 

END.


End file.
